Ava's Disney World Birthday
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: Ava's fourth birthday party at Disney World. This story covers the Reids, Morgans and Hotchners going to Disney World to celebrate their vacation time.


A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds if i did Emily wouldn't be kicked off the show. I am following the events of the show so Emily is not with them anymore. I only own Ava and baby-to-be Matthew. I also own Amelia and Michael.

Ava's Disney World Birthday

Spencer was seating in his desk when he got an email from the director that the team had a two week vacation. Spencer picked up his work phone and dialed his home phone number.

"Hewwo, who is this?" Ava asked politely on the phone.

Spencer smiled and answered "Hello Princess, can you get your mommy. I need to talk to her about something."

Ava ran to her mommy and gave Lila the phone.

"Hey Spence, how's work?"

"It's going great, I just got an email and the team has a two week vacation. Let's take Ava to Disney World for her birthday and I'm sure the team will want to come with us."

"Baby, that is a great idea, I will get the tickets when you tell me who is all coming and then I will tell Ava."

"Thanks baby, see you when I get home."

"Bye my love."

"Bye Lila."

Morgan looked at Reid.

"Pretty Boy, I heard that you are planning on taking Ava to Disney World for her birthday. Count me and Penelope in for the trip."

Just then Penelope walked in.

"Hey, Junior G-Man what are you planning on doing for Miss Ava's fourth birthday?"

"Well, Lila and I are going to take her to Disney World and we were wondering if you wanted to go with?"

Penelope sqeauled and nodded.

"Goddess, I already said I thought it would be a good idea for us to go and take Michael."

"He will be so excited, Derek."

Reid walked to Hotch's office.

"Come in, Reid."

"Um, Hotch, Lila and I were wondering if you and the kids want to go to Disney World with us and Derek, Penelope and Michael?"

"That would be a great idea, I know Amelia wants to be with Ava. I wanted to thank you for setting up that play date a couple of weeks ago. Amelia really needed that."

"Don't have to say thank you. Ava wanted to comfort Amelia with knowing that Emily will always be with her."

Hotch started to tear up and Reid walked up to give his friend a hug.

…

Two days later the Reids, Morgans and the Hotchners were on a plane to Orlando, Florida.

Lila had her hand on her stomach and the baby was kicking a storm. Spencer had an excited Ava on his lap.

"Daddy when will we get there?" Ava asked bouncing on Spencer's lap.

"In about an hour and a half." Spencer kissed Ava's cheek.

Michael was sitting on Derek's lap and Penelope was reading him "The Cat in the Hat." Michael was getting sleepy and fell asleep on Derek's lap.

Aaron was sitting with Amelia sleeping next to him in her seat. Jack was coloring a picture of Mickey Mouse.

Amelia woke up and asked for Emily and Aaron put her in his lap as she cried.

"Amelia, I know you want mommy but she is in heaven. Jack can you tell her about your mommy and that they are in heaven together?"

Jack nodded.

"Amelia, my mommy is comforting your mommy in heaven. I know they are having fun and looking over us."

Amelia still cried.

…..

The families ordered a suite with three bedrooms that had two beds in each. They had a living room and a kitchen.

Each of them were getting ready to go into the swimming pool in the resort. Lila had a nice red maternity swimming suit from when she was pregnant with Ava. Spencer put Ava in a tinker bell swimming suit that had tinker bell on the front. Spencer was wearing his swim trunks. Derek and Michael were wearing their swim trunks. Michael had Iron Man swim trunks on. Penelope had her purple swimming suit on. Aaron was getting Amelia in her Strawberry Shortcake swimming suit on and he already had his swim trunks on. Jack was waiting he was wearing his Captain America swim trunks.

They spent the afternoon swimming on the pool until dinner time. Spencer and Derek left to get a pizza and Lila, Penelope and Aaron were keeping the kids entertained.

As they were eating their pizza the kids were watching "Toy Story 3" since it was playing on the TV.

The next day was spent in Animal Kingdom.

Everyone was having a great time with their children. They went to see the Timon and Pumbaa show about the environment and then the Lion King show. They even got to meet some of the animal characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book.

Amelia fell asleep in her stroller since she was two in a half and very tired.

When they got back to their suite Spencer called some people who ran the park.

"Hello, thank you for calling Disney Parks and how can we help you?"

"My name is Spencer Reid and my wife and I were wondering if we could have our daughter Ava's birthday party in the park on Friday?"

"That will be fine, how old is she going to be?"

"She will be turning four years old."

"Okay we will get everything set up see you then."

"Thank you." Spencer hung up the phone and told everyone the plan where the kids couldn't hear them.

Beofre they knew it was Ava's birthday.

Spencer and Lila walked up to Ava where see was sleeping.

"Wake up my sweet girl." Lila said to her daughter.

Ava woke up to her mother's voice.

"Happy birthday Princess!" Spencer told his daughter as Ava ran into his arms.

Everyone was in the living room and the kids hugged Ava and wished her a happy birthday.

"Princess, guess what we are having a party for you in Disney World today and all the princesses will be there." Spencer told Ava with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" Ava was jumping up and down.

"Even Mickey and his friends will be there, my baby." Lila told her as she hugged her daughter.

When they checked in at the park they each got a pin that said happy 4th birthday Ava Elizabeth Reid and Ava, Amelia. Lila and Penelope got tiaras and Spencer, Derek, Aaron, Jack and Michael got king crowns.

They were ushered in to Cinderella's castle and were greeted by Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Happy birthday Ava!" Cinderella went down and gave Ava an autograph along with Amelia, Jack and Michael.

"Thank you Cinderella." They all said.

As they were seated in the ballroom for some lunch and for presents and cake. Ava and everyone else saw that all of the princesses, their princes and Mickey and his friends were waiting for them.

The song Be Our Guest was playing when they were being served their lunch.

They all had chicken fingers and frenchfries with sodas and juice for the kids.

When it was time for all the presents Spencer and Lila handed Ava their present. Ava opened it and saw a Disney fairy tree house and Disney fairy dolls for it. Derek, Penelope and Michael gave Ava numerous Disney coloring books. Aaron, Amelia and Jack gave Ava a locket with a picture of her Auntie Emily in it. Amelia had the same locket on.

Next the cake came in and it had each of the princesses on it and had four candles on it. Ava blew the candles and everyone had marble cake.

At one o'clock everyone posed for pictures with all the Disney characters that were attending the party.

At two o'clock they all went on the rides. First was the Dumbo ride and then was the tea cups. They went on all the rides.

At seven o'clock the parade and Spencer, Lila and Ava were on the float with Cinderella and Prince Charming.

At eight o'clock the fireworks were fantastic.

Saturday was spent just hanging out in the suite and they watched the Happy Birthday DVD that was filmed from the party.

In the afternoon they all packed for going home and they all had a great time.

As they were on the plane Ava still was wearing her princess crown and her locket.

She knew that Emily was with her now forever with the locket.

She will always remember this birthday.

The End


End file.
